Creatures
by Toni-P-Lewis
Summary: Toni(OC)is an english city girl that thinks moving to forks washington is the worst thing to happen to her in her life, but as her mother is the rez's new doctor she starts making friends with a particular group of young boys, love,lies,more supernatural beings as well as the old and an unexpected bond between two very different people. Jake/OC M for sexual content and swearing.
1. Who wants food?

Misery… pure misery, that's how I feel, my mother stayed silent next to me in the car in fear that I might start screaming at any moment, a combination of the drizzle, moving to Washington from England and an extremely bad breakup because of said move made me as sour as rotting limes. We drove passed a large green sign reading Welcome to Forks… oh Fuck off you pretentious piece of metal, being forced to live in this dump is just my personal idea of hell, it's cold and wet and it looks as exciting around here as having to watch paint dry.

I thought America was a happy sunny place… wrong, wrong double WRONG, I let out an exasperated sigh and so did my mother, she's a doctor by trade and when one of her old friends from some Indian reservation let it slip that there clinic needed a doctor she almost immediately jumped on a plane and headed over, on the news of the move my boyfriend of two years dumped my ass quicker than you could blink… asshole, I hope he falls in a well, my friends all cried and I actually laughed a little at all of the girlyness of my friends considering their physical appearances and hobbies, until I realized this was probably the last time I was going to physically touch them for a very long time, sure we had Skype but it just wasn't the same.

My friends and myself were bonded by our hatred for being girly, the colour pink and whatever else you could think of that would fit into the whole genre, by the time I was 14 I had chopped up my hair and died it various putrid colours to spite my mother, but now that I was 17 I had calmed down considerably even though I wasn't the vision of loveliness my mother always wanted, my hair was now my natural mahogany brown, waist length and wavy because of the woven in extensions I had, I'd dyed the ends on them forest green along with a section of my long bangs, I loved unnatural hair colours it's just my thing.

After god knows how long my butt was now completely square from sitting down so much; my blue denim skinnies were starting to feel a little too tight, wriggling about uncomfortably I found little relief, cursed with my mother's figure I found it hard to find comfortable clothes, I wasn't skinny by any means, but I was proud to say my big boobs and huge ass were British, don't get me wrong I'm not obese I played rugby a lot back home, and I ran a couple miles every evening plus I actually do have a waist, I guess I'm just… thick.

We rolled into the driveway of the two-story building my mom had shown me in pictures, I noted that it was opposite a large gate with another sign hammered to it, LaPush Reservation another sigh escaped me, I hadn't even noticed my mom get out of the car, I was suddenly grateful that I didn't have to unpack anything, mom had done that about a month ago while I was just finishing up with school, she decorated everything but my room, my stuff was In there but she said all she had done was strip the walls and replace the carpet with dark wood.

"Toni! You'll have to get out of the car sooner or later." Is it bad that I wished for the house to implode and take her with it? I through myself out of the car almost falling flat on my face because of my square arse I groaned and stretched, only to almost jump out of my skin when I heard one of the deepest voices I've ever heard in my life.

"You must be Toni." Now looking at the voices owner I couldn't help but smile, curse my mannerisms, he was tall… very tall, but then again everyone's tall to me I'm 5'2 and he was well above 6 foot, his hair was jet black and spiked out in random directions, and boy was he buff… athlete buff too so he was kinda lean as well.

"Yeah I'm Toni… and you are?" The guy smiled and held out his massive hand.

"Sam Uley… Your mother asked me to keep an eye on you, and to ask you about helping with a couple projects in LaPush… she says you're good with your hands." If your dirty mind didn't kick in just then, you're not human. He enveloped my much smaller hand into his; his body temp was through the roof…

"I build things… I carve wood too; I trained to be a mechanic whilst going to school… I love working with my hands it's much more personal than doing it with machines." Sam just carried on smiling.

"Well I think you'll fit in just fine, I'll show you around some time… your mom asked me to introduce you to some people too… said you needed a distraction?" I heaved a heavy sigh once again, and rubbed my face catching the cold metal of my Monroe piercing, I always forget about my piercings I had them all done within weeks of each other, my Monroe, my labret and my eyebrow, but that's just my face, I tugged at the bottom of my long sleeve black V-neck t shirt suddenly finding my feet very interesting, I can't believe my mom's been talking about me to cute guys and god knows who else!

"Yeah…bad breakup… real bad actually…" Mikey broke my heart, he just tossed me aside like trash and that hurt like hell.

Sam hummed almost knowingly, it kinda sounded like a growl but when I glanced up his face was soft and kind, you could tell he'd had a tough life, too much responsibility to young you know?

"I'm always around if you need to talk… if you can't find me just ask around, not much stays secret around the rez."… Great…

We stood in awkward silence for a good 10 seconds, before a strange sound from the gate behind him made me jump; Sam chuckled and turned around waving at whoever was behind him.

"I'm gonna go start on my room Sam, please feel free to ask me for any help with... anything. I could do with a project." I caught a glimpse of a group of boys at the gate behind him all big and shirtless, I went inside before any protests or invitations could fly.

A couple days later my room was finished plastered in my drawings, paintings and photos until you couldn't see the creamy white walls underneath, the mass of colour made the small-ish room brighter somehow, my large mahogany king size bed matched the floor and donned crystal clean white fluffy bed sheets and pillows, I made sure that colour was a large part of my life, brightness had always made me feel at home and safe, the multi-colored shag rug felt so good under my bare feet gazing upon my hard work with a hot cup of tea gripped firmly in my hands.

I had re-sanded, fixed up and varnished a couple of old chest of draws my mom found outside someone's house waiting to be scrapped, yet here they both stood, magnificent sisters on the far wall of my room, home to all my clothes, trinkets and carvings and more photos too, separating them was an old floor length gold rimmed mirror, there was nothing special about it I just needed a mirror and I got that one. My bed had two patchwork bed side cabinets on either sides of it, again covered in little bright trinkets, beads, hair clips and two matching rainbow lamps and my old trusted alarm clock.

I have to admit though, the best part of this room was my window it gazed over part of the reservation and the forest, I perched myself on my windowsill and opened my window it was a cold, dry morning, it swung outwards making my yellow curtains flutter in the gentle breeze I watched the people walking and talking, children playing and I could just about make out Sam talking to I think Paul, Jared and Embry, at least I think that's their names, Sam's friends acted very strangely around me for a while when we first met, but eventually calmed down, I finally met this old friend of my mother's too, her name was Sue Clearwater, a tribe elder, she was very sweet to me complementing my hair much to my mother's dismay, and another person that happened to be there was another tribe elder by the name of Billy Black, he was paralyzed from the waist down and in a wheelchair, but was full of energy and playfulness.

I was so deep into my own world I didn't notice Sam and the boys bound up to the house, I guess they must have seen me, but I jumped out of my skin spilling the hot tea over my light pink night shirt when I heard One of them yell for me.

"Toni! Come on you've been in that house for days." I held my shirt away from my skin and glared at all four of them, all but Sam had wide shit eating grins, I got the idea that I could jump onto the porch roof just under my window and pounce on them… but as the cooling tea dripped onto my leggings I decided against it.

I swung the front door open with a less than amused face still gripping my shirt.

"Do you guys know how much this burned?" Paul pouted and pushed passed me probably smelling the pies my mom made, he was followed by Jared, embry and Sam.

The boys stayed downstairs eating while I showered and got dressed, as I walked out of the shower I heard Sam shout from down stairs.

"Our friend Jake's here you mind if he comes in?!" I chuckled holding up my bust through the towel.

"Sure, but you have to tell mom about her pies Sam." I heard him laugh softly.

I latched my white padded bra around "the beasts" and let out the breath I was holding, being a _natural_ 38E was hard on the back so industrial strength underwire bras are a god send, I slipped on a pair of mismatched underwear which I think were stripy, some old torn up straight leg jeans, a thick fitted white long sleeve jumper my old timberland boots and my grandmothers gold chain.  
I pulled my hair back into a high-ish ponytail and pinned my bangs back, I only ever wore the lightest makeup if any at all, the only thing I found I always had to have was mascara, it made my eyes just that little bit bigger, once I fixed my piercings back in place I trundled back down the stairs to my waiting audience.

"Here she is!" Sam announced as I walked in.

"Jake this is Toni, Toni this is Jacob Black."…wow…talk about hubba hubba my eyes may as well have fallen out of my head, tall, muscular and a face that looked like it had been carved by angels, he smiled at me but it faltered when we locked eyes, my light green and his whiskey brown just connected. When he finally looked away he seemed shaken, almost faint, worry flooded me… am I repulsive? He regained his composure with a little help from Sam and me; he stared at me once again with soft slightly hooded eyes… maybe I'm not repulsive?

"Hi…" his voice had a slight gruffness to it but it was soft and breathy.

"Hi." My voice almost mirrored his; it took me a good 10 seconds before snapping out of it.

"So who wants food?" I could tell that maybe that was the wrong thing to say around these guys.

**Thank you all so much, I've finally gotten back into the swing of things with my writing, please leave comments or suggestions, I want your opinion on what supernatural creature I should include into the story in whatever way  
Witch  
fairy  
Give me some ideas please!**

**Thank you all so much**

**Toni xxx **


	2. chaise longue

Months had gone by, the boys and I had gotten closer and closer I even met the rest of them...Leah, Quil and Seth. Leah was kinda scary at first but she and I sort of connected when I told her about my break up with Mikey and my friends back home, I guess she just needed another like minded woman around.  
Another one of the gang I had become very close to in an amazingly short amount of time was Jake, we just bonded, and when we could be we were like Velcro, always together, cracking jokes, rough housing, cooking... well I would cook and he would eat, but I felt there was something he just wasn't telling me.

It was an early Friday morning in late September, It had recently starting selling my artworks and sculptures after advertising in the local paper, I'd even scraped the bottom of the barrel of my savings and purchased an advertisement in a Seattle art gallery, they had personally purchased a few of my abstract and surreal paintings which made the price of the advertisement allot smaller.  
I sat in my rented art studio sketching out some new ideas; I liked to include supernatural beings into allot of my works, the world of fantasy had intrigued me from a very young age, my father passed away when I was about 12 and all the stories he would tell me made my imagination just explode.  
Fairies, elves, goblins and ghouls, werewolves, vampires, ghosts and whatever other fantasy beasts you could think of.  
I would dream of hulking great warriors transforming into larger than life wolves that protected the innocent from deathly pale red eyed vampires...specific I know but that's how my father told the stories, he even made a carving of a wolf years and years ago with a rather strange round symbol on it, it was decadent and beautiful, you could just make out the face of a wolf in the middle of the pattern, it stood proudly on a shelf in my mother's office.

The cause of my fathers death was never explained to me and I knew better than to ask my mother about it, she would just start crying or change the subject immediately, he was here one day and gone the next, he wasn't sick or injured and he wasn't depressed or upset about anything, it was a mystery but his death didn't slow me down, I finished my school with much higher marks than I ever expected, and still had time for my much loved artwork.  
I looked down at my completed sketches; the people on the page stared back at me with sad eyes, their skin was lucid, their hearts had stopped but they were still so young. They reached forward towards me they almost looked like they were coming off of the page, silently begging for help but no one ever hearing them.  
I try and make people feel for the subjects on my pieces whether it be sadness, fear, wonder, love or all of the above. I never got a chance to start painting as Jake sauntered in unannounced and uncaring that I was working.

"What's up Tee?" he used that awful nickname my mother used to use on me, I only ever let my dad give me nicknames but my mother knows that the nickname he gave me can't be uttered anymore, it just makes me cry.  
"Not much Jake...hey! someone bought that painting you like yesterday on my wed site." His face dropped slightly, the huge 12 foot by 10 russet wolves in the forest painting had sold for $20,000 through my website that had been attached to the gallery in Seattle's website, into my savings account it went along with the profit from the other smaller paintings.

"I didn't know you were selling that one." He sounded down hearted and I couldn't help but giggle as I set up my acrylic and water colour paints.

"Awww, Jakey liked my wolfie painting a little too much..." I imitated my mother's annoying voice that she uses whenever I'm being childish or whining... it sounds just a childish as I do most of the time, Jake glanced at me and he didn't look pleased, slightly annoyed in fact but I laughed it off I couldn't take him seriously.

"Jake that painting sold for just over $20,000, be proud of me for heaven's sake." Some of my packs of new brushes by Jake tumbled onto the floor and I swivelled around to fully look at him, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.

"$20,000! How can you stay so calm when you say that!?" I chuckled and looked at him straight faced, I hadn't noticed till now that he was wearing a long sleeve black T-shirt that clung to his form beautifully, straight legged dark blue jeans with black Nike trainers, he was quite frankly delicious, I then got an idea that was both genius and devilish.

"Jake if you need some money I need a model for some pieces I need to work on." I walked passed him flipping through the various shaped canvases I had purchased waiting for an answer, eventually after a quick glance he answered.

"You want to paint me naked?" he had a slight smirk on his face and it took all my will power not to smile, amazingly I managed to stay straight faced and professional, I picked up a medium canvas and walked back past him.

"I need someone with a nice physique for some paintings a client has requested, if you're not comfortable being naked in front me then I'll just call up Justin and have him come by tomorrow morning, it's no big deal Jake." I stood in front of my easel applying a colour wash as a base when I heard an extremely deep animalistic rumble from behind me... it scared the shit out of me and I just froze, I thought a bear had just walked in or something!

"Who's Justin...?" it was low, warning, I turned slowly around...Jake was a foot in front of my face, I could smell a mixture of cologne and earth but I didn't have time to enjoy it, he look fierce...possessive, my body reacted involuntarily farcing my to squirm under his intense gaze I could feel my core start to throb and I gulped... I'm not too sure but I think this is turning me on, I flushed and I could see his eyes soften ever so slightly still waiting for my answer.

"Justin is a male model that does life drawing classes...he told me that he'd be available if I couldn't find a model of my own..." Jake slowly breathed in and out then backed away from me a few feet, 10 seconds went by and we just stared at each other before Jake broke the silence.  
You know that show Baywatch where it's all slowed down? Well that's what what happened next was like, he grabbed the rim of his shirt and pulled it up and off of his body, rippling muscles and washboard abs stared back at me as my uterus clenched and unclenched, the moistening between my thighs made my whole body blush and I breathed a shaky breath.

"You finished staring Tee?" I shook my head blinking, the bastard was smirking again I swear his mood swing could give a person whiplash. "Where do you want me?" OH GOOD LORD! My brain screamed at me, it was so hard not to say somthing like on top of me or underneath me..."

"Jake these paintings are full nudes, I wont be using your head but...well." I scratched the back of my neck thinking that he thought he'd be able to wear a sheet over his...you know what.  
"I need you to lie on your side _completely_ naked...you ready for that?" his face didn't change from that smirk I was begining to become fond of, and I took that as a "I know what you ment Toni" so I scurried to the door and bolted it shut, put the blinds down and turned on the overhead lights.

"Ok, you want to do it? Fine but you can't leave until ive finished number one and I'll need you back for three more, I'll give you $20 an hour and you have to keep still Jake ok?" He nodded STILL smirking at me; maybe he could tell I was flustered... You think?

"You see that white weird shaped couch over there? Bring it about 10 feet closer to me." He grabbed the long white chaise longue and dragged it to where I wanted it, I changed the canvas to the size my client had asked for and took a deep breath preparing myself for what was about to come out of my mouth.

"Clothes off then Jake." OH MY GOD!

**Sorry it's such a short chapter people but I couldn't resist including life drawing, I did it recently and the guy was soooo HOT, but I really enjoyed it and it helped with my drawing technique.  
The guys name was Justin and he was so sweet, I recomend any artist who's unsure if they should do it or not DO IT it really helps... and the view isnt bad either.**

Please write a reveiw I want at least THREE before I carry on.

**PEACE LOVE AND COOKIES MY PEEPS**

**IDEAS ALWAYS WELCOMED **


	3. On-looker

I tried to concentrate on painting his magnificent body and to not look at his face, I'm a professional I've painted quite a few naked subjects but never in my wildest dreams did I think Jake would become one of them.  
Throughout the whole session all I could do was internally chant "Don't look at down there...don't look down there!" but as you can imagine eventually I _had_to look down there...for the sake of my work, you understand.  
I'd seen very little of the male sexual organ, the only time I ever really did see it was again for my work, Mikey and I never got that far in the relationship but I wouldn't be surprised if he had with other girls while we were together, he was _way_ too excepting of my lack of sexual desire, whenever he'd try to go further with me I'd pull away or push him away, he'd tell me I was frigid but would always end with "we'll try again some other time", I have no idea why I was embarrassed by the fact I didn't want to have sex...but I guess you can't win can you? If your not having sex your frigid if you are your a slut! You're between a rock and a hard place especially in school, the girls in school would tell me "your 17 you're supposed to _want_ sex!" but by then my friends would have come over and told them all to fuck off...I miss my friends they could always get me out of a bad situation.  
Jake cleared his throat pulling me from my train of thought; I smiled sheepishly at him and after a quick analysis of my painting I realises it was the moment of truth, I glanced at first keeping my expression blank and my face like stone, he was a big boy to say the very least... my entire body flushed red painting the long and thick piece of flesh that rested on the inside of Jakes thick sculpted thigh, I hid behind the canvas quickly but I know for a fact Jake had seen me blush, he would have had to be blind not to.

Jake had lay on his side for about 5 hours before I was completely done, I signed it and stood muttering a quick "done" in his direction before busying myself with the cleaning that had to be done, I refused to look at him while filling the sink with hot water and liquid soap, I could hear movement but I paid no attention.

**Jake's POV**

She was perfection, laying on that weird chair for hours was worth it just to be able to stare at her, I hadn't planned to be the subject for a painting today I just wanted to go see her, Sam told my dad what happened when I went to Toni's house a couple months back and he hadn't stopped smiling ever since, he said and I quote "Finally you'll let go of Bella and I'll get my son back." Of course he meant Bella swan, she was engaged to a bloodsucker and I was hell-bent on making her see she was being ridiculous, I was on my way to see her when I smelled Sam and the others in the new doctors house... I had remembered dad mentioning he knew the doctors late husband and that she had a daughter about my age, curiosity got the better of me and I'm glad it did...I had found my imprint, my true love and she couldn't have been more opposite of Bella if she tried.

Her back was to me and I pulled my boxers and jeans on just taking her in some more, because as it turns out 5 hours wasn't enough time for me to just look at her, sure I had been looking at her these passed months put this was the first time I could actually just stare. That round face that was framed with long chocolate and green locks she had tried to pull up away from her face, but a few soft strands had fallen out of place and onto her cheeks, those cheeks...so full and smooth with a constant crimson blush, I never really liked piercings but she made them look classy, she didn't wear big in your face stuff, two of them were clear studs you could hardly see, but the one on her upper lip had a small glittering diamond that shone brightly.  
I could tell she didn't were makeup, the texture of her skin was different to girls who do, in my experience being around her she only ever put makeup on her eyes, her eyes made my heart clench and my nerves stand on end, the vibrant intense green put the evergreen trees around forks to shame and they held a liveliness I vaguely remember in my mom's eyes...it's one of the only memories I have of her.

Toni was cleaning her brushes her denim overalls were covered in blotches of paint all different colours and sizes, but her T-shirt was almost clean, she wasn't small and fragile like Bella she was athletic she told me about her and her friends all playing rugby together and how many injuries she had gotten in the process, She wasn't fragile at all for a girl her size, she played around with me and the guys like she was one of us then she'd go sit and talk to Leah, she was the only person I had ever seen bring a smile to Leah's face in an extremely long time and I loved her more for it, I walked over to my shirt getting a better angle, I lay my eyes briefly on her chest drifting over the full round mounds of I expect soft flesh, they pushed against the denim making it tight and you could almost hear the metal buttons groan when she breathed in from the pressure.  
She knocked something from the drain board and bent away from me to pick it up giving me a spectacular view of her toned ass, it was like a small mountain and it drove me crazy (in the best way), she wasn't skinny either which I kinda liked, she had a small tummy but you couldn't see it in the overalls she had on, another thing I noticed was that Bella hardly ate and if she did she picked at it but Toni _ate_ her food she even snapped at Paul for trying to pick something from her plate, it's refreshing to see a girl other than Leah enjoy her food...it almost turned me on.

I couldn't take it anymore watching her effortlessly drive me insane and not notice, so I dropped my shirt and walked up behind her...

**Toni's POV **

I was finishing up cleaning when I realised I could feel heat on my back and I could hear deep faint breathing...I knew in an instant Jake was right behind me and I completely froze, what are you meant to do in that kind of situation? I jumped a little when two big muscled arms encircled my waist and he gently propped his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Are you ok?" he sounded genuinely worried and I contemplated handing him the truth but "I think I'm falling in love with you" seems a little over the top after only five or six months of knowing someone, but in true female fashion I gave him the answer I'm sure most women give someone when they are asked that particular question.

"I'm fine..." I thought it sounded convincing but as Jake sighed once more I knew it wasn't, he lifted his head and pulled everything out of my hands turning me to face him, I was trapped between the cold metal of the sink and Jake's massive arms.

"Toni I have two older sister, I know when a girl says she's fine...she isn't, I'll ask you again, are you ok?" when did Jake become frickin' Sherlock Holmes? Why does he even care? I found that my mouth had stopped working as jakes eye's held me in place.

"I..." it was nothing more than a whisper, my heart was going crazy I thought that it might give out, I lifted myself up onto the sink and perched there biting my lip in the semi-awkward silence.

"You can trust me you know." Jake broke it with a whisper that mirrored my own, I just nodded with a cocked smile silently telling him that I did...but didn't...great now I'm not even making any sense.  
I straightened up perched on the sink pulling at my sleeve with a new found boldness I asked him a question that could end our friendship for better or for worse.

"If I asked you to kiss me what would you do?" he blinked a few times and then audibly gulped, I couldn't bring myself to look away waiting for the answer... I tried to stay calm but my breathing became more and more erratic with each passing second I almost fell into the sink when he stepped forward, he was now between my legs and he had his hands on my hips holding me there our faces a few inches apart and in the silence he spoke.

"Ask me..." I was floored for a moment my eyes grew wide and my mouth opened in shock I gulped and forced the courage back to speak.

"Kiss me Jake." The words had barely left my mouth before it was smothered with his own, his lips were soft and moulded to mine after a second or so his tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for access which I enthusiastically gave him while I took hold of his hair in one hand and the back of his neck in the other, our chest were crushed together both of us trying to get closer to the other, out tongues mingled together almost dancing but it was short lived when we both had to stop to breathe, our noses brushed together when he placed his forehead to mine.  
My core throbbed for this man, Mikey had never brought such a reaction out of me nor this much passion, I let myself go and I hadn't been able to do that in such a long time, I wrapped both my legs around jakes torso and brought our pelvises together making us both groan involuntarily I had no idea what I was doing but I was willing to go with it, apparently so was Jake because he dipped his head and started kissing and sucking on my neck.  
It was starting to get a little hard to breathe; these overalls admittedly were a size too small so I popped the front buttons letting the material fall to my waist exposing a little midriff, Jake found the exposed flesh on my back and his heated hands felt their way up my shirt I groaned again as my nerves all stood to attention forcing me to shiver.  
Jake stopped and pulled back not breaking the contact with my back with a serious expression on his face.

"How far do you want to go with this?" he was asking me what I wanted? I knew then that I had fallen a little further for this guy and by asking that I gave him a short answer. I reached down and pulled my shirt up and over my head.

"Bottoms stay on...but you can do what you like above the belt." Jake wasn't looking at my face anymore but I could see that excited glint in his eye as he watched my breasts rise and fall...but were both oblivious to the set of brown eyes peaking through a broken blind, anger and confusion set in them as well as unshed tears...

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Who is it? Might not be who you think...**

**Please review **

**Expect new chapter tomorrow night!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. the wooden falcon

Me and Jake decided to keep us a secret for a while; I didn't want the attention my mother would undoubtedly give me knowing I was moving on from Mikey, she would do the dreaded "talk" with me seeing as though Jake was already 18 and I had a couple weeks before my 18th birthday.  
My birthday was a big deal to me, it happened on a very special/strange day... October 31st, Halloween ladies and gentleman, but of course with the sweetness of this celebration comes the bitterness of knowing that my dad wasn't going to be there again, I'll have to blow my candles out on my monster shaped cake without him once more... he used to call me "little witch" I guessed because I was born on the night all the scary monsters came out to play, maybe because my middle name was Hexus after my dad's mother, but it was the one nickname my mom knew to never call me because like I said before, it made me break down.  
I always felt good on Halloween, like I somehow belonged in the crowds of makeshift mummies and bed sheet ghosts, like the plastic fanged vampires and the faux fur werewolves were my friends, I know I sound silly to you, but trying to explain that I feel more comfortable with fantasy creatures than humans is something I don't think I'll ever be able to do.

It was a week before Halloween (and my birthday) and I was listening to the rain outside my bedroom window, my body had sunk into the now lilac cotton sheets, my hair strewn out over them in careless curls, the green was now replaced with a bright gingery orange after wanting to match the leaves on the pavement outside.  
All I had on was a yellow string vest and some old baggy grey sweatpants, no bra and no underwear but I felt weird in some way, I wasn't sure what was wrong but I felt like...like my mind was shifting, I found my vision was kinda different and my hearing was a little sharper, it was starting to freak me out.  
When my skin started to tingle I went to find Jake, I slipped on my boots and grabbed my black leather jacket and I ran to Jake's house.

"Jake!" I screamed through the locked door banging on it, my eyes dilated in and out I could hear high pitched ringing deep in my ears, the tingling had started to burn at my finger tips and made every hair on my body stand on end.

"Jake!" I screamed louder, the loudest I've ever screamed it echoed around forks and I thought that that scream may have been my last, I fell to my knees the burning didn't worsen and it didn't fade and I clutched at myself bent over still calling for Jake.

"Toni?" I instantly looked up seeing the wrinkled worried face of Jake's father Billy whom I had only met once before, I held out my hands palm side up steam radiating from them and Billy's eyes grew wide, but it wasn't in shock it was like recollection.

"Burning...They're burning...need Jake!" Billy grabbed my elbow and basically dragged me inside putting me on an old leather couch and wheeling into a separate room quickly, he came back in a minute or so later with a large wooden box carved with different symbols and writing in a language I had never seen before. He placed them on a table without speaking and wheeled away again but this time he stopped at a wall...he pulled out a large hunting knife and dug it into the crease of the wallpaper, he then flicked it and a section of it opened like a cupboard door.

"Your mother should have told you about all of this years ago... but when your father died it broke her heart, and she tried to forget about all of it, forgetting that you needed someone to teach you your people's ways before your 18th birthday so this...didn't happen."

So now I'm in pain AND confused...wow, Billy reached into the whole in his wall and pulled out an old looking leather bag.

"But your father gave me this just in case your mother didn't carry on with their traditions...it'll balance everything." Billy dropped the contents into his hand; it was a smooth metallic coloured stone with the same symbols and writing as the wooden boxes on the table, he wheeled closer to me and beckoned me to lean closer to him, when I did he thrust the stone onto the middle of my forehead and it seemed like the whole world had exploded in that moment.  
My eyes had sealed shut and my hands had stopped burning, those symbols passed my vision, men and women chanted in a strange but beautiful language, I felt like my soul was being filled with everything that was still good in the world, the tingling was back again but this time it didn't hurt... it was pleasant and calming.  
The stone seemed to explain things to me and the revelation of what my family was scared me more than anything has ever scared me before.

My eyes flew open and Billy removed his hand and the stone, my breathing was erratic and panicky I realised why I was so comfortable being around fake monsters on Halloween night...I was a _real_ monster.

"I'm a witch." It came out as a strangled whisper and Billy nodded placing the leather bag with the stone back on the table.  
"Dad was too." Billy nodded again.

"He preferred the term Caster... he said it sounded less cheesy." He grabbed the wooden case and held it out to me with a small smile on his face, I slowly took it from him suddenly realising the case didn't have any hinges or a lock or _anywhere _that it could be opened from.

"Your father told me your the only one who can open that box...he didn't tell me how." I was barely listening to him; I was too busy raking my eyes over the symbols.

I ran my finger over the breast of a large bird that took up most of the front, the moment I did this it's spread wings shook and his head lifted out of the wood, as you could imagine I kinda maybe sorta freaked at a little throwing the box onto the other side of the coach semi screaming.

The bird slowly but surely lifted up and out of the box becoming a living breathing animal...that happened to be made out of wood.

"It's a peregrine falcon... your family thought these birds were sacred, he told me they were messengers." Billy sounded like he was in awe while I was trying not to hyperventilate while this little wooden creature bounced around chirping cocking its head lift and right with it little carved eyes never leaving me, it had what looked to be a crest on its chest but I wasn't able to examine it properly before it turned its back dipping its little head into the case and pulling out a letter, it hopped back over to me and held it out... I was hesitant to say the least I was half convinced I was still lying on my bed and that this was a wacky dream, I took it and opened it while watching the little falcon hop back on his box when I finally looked at the letter I noted it was my father's handwriting and it read;

_Dear my dearest daughter,_

_If you're reading this then it's time for you to take your place amongst the great Casters of this world, to fulfil your destiny of great power and great privilege, The falcons name is Ingmar he is our family messenger and bares the crest of our coven, after you have read this tell him to find Crolar and meet him in the nearest wooded area of wherever you live when you get this, wait with the case and make sure no one follows you, he will be with you within the hour to start your training._

_You will be a magnificent Caster my darling_

_Learn well my little witch_

_Sincerely Roman Lunus Nightingale_

I tear rolled down my cheek but I wasted no time in doing what my father had asked of me.

"Ingmar...Go find Crolar and I'll be in the woods ok?" The little falcon chirped in what I guess was understanding, I opened the front door and it flew as quick as lightning, I turned to Billy his face was calm still.

"Billy don't tell my mother about this or anyone for that matter... not even Jake you understand?" he nodded running his hand over his face, I said my goodbyes and carrying the case I walked deep into the woods and found a spot under a tree...**what the fuck was going on!**

I waited for what seemed like forever before I was very aware of someone watching me, I stood wiping the damp leaves from my behind and called to the what I'm guessing was a man that my father had told me to wait for.

"Crolar!?" I called out listening to my voice echoing through the trees... suddenly I was grabbed and my reflexes kicked in, I clawed at whoever had me until they spoke.

"Jesus Toni calm down!" I stopped...Paul was in front of me in nothing more than some cut off jeans.

"Paul! What are you doing here you have to get away, you can't be here!" I yanked myself away from his grip but before I could open my mouth again a huge figure jumped in front of me knocking me onto my butt.

"You have no Business with her wolf she is under my protection." It was deep and loud, and full of power and authority. I hadn't really heard what it had said because what it was was enough to make my heart stop. I tried to remember the proper name for it but running my eyes over where a man ends and a horse starts was a little distracting.

"This is our land, take your business somewhere else!" Paul was screaming and shaking violently but the horse man thing wasn't attacking, it seemed to be trying to shield me.

"I am aware that this is Quileute land, and I am aware of werewolves young man...in my years on this planet I have been acquainted with creatures far stranger than you, I bring no harm to your people nor any people... I am here to train this young Caster and nothing more so tell your pack to stand down!" Paul visibly calmed with each word uttered by this behemoth of a creature...wait... did he say pack!

I scurried to me feet and leant against a tree now seeing what this creature was talking about, Seven massive wolves stared down at us baring their teeth and now growling, The one closest was get black and his face softened when he properly saw me from behind the horse man, they all did almost simultaneously, but the russet one whined and barked towards me as if trying to say something, I was losing it I looked back to a now calm Paul finally finding my voice.

"Paul what the hell is this!" I gestured to the wolves.

"You know him little one?" The man turned to me with his blue eyes and his long mud brown hair and trimmed goatee, his chest was chiselled and he held a stone dagger in a defensive stance, this had got to be Crolar if he wasn't id eat my own hair.

"Yes Crolar I know him, he won't hurt me." He didn't seem convinced.

"Werewolves are violent creatures my child, in my experience it is a miracle you are not hurt or dead." The wolves growled at Crolar but stopped when I stepped away from him and in front of Paul.

"...werewolves, Horse-men? What next a Cyclops?" Crolar chuckled but abruptly stopped when I did a one eighty turn to him with a raised brow.

"... I know a Cyclops..." I smacked my hand to my face and turned back to the giant wolves and Paul.

"Well who are you guys really?" they all looked at each other, and then ran off into the trees...cowards.

"Toni you gotta know we couldn't tell you." Paul explained to me like I was in the mood for any of this shit. I rubbed my face just making one final attempt to see if this was a dream, and when I looked up I kinda wished it was.

Sam, Jared, Embry, Leah, Seth, Quil but my heart all but stopped, when Jacobs's worried face came forward from the shadow of the trees with them. Jacob was a werewolf; I placed both my hands over my mouth to stop the sob from escaping. I couldn't take all of this at once all of this freaky magical shit that was only supposed to exist in fairytales. Jake looked like he was about to cry too, he stepped forward with his arms out and I instinctively stepped back letting the tears fall.

"I couldn't tell you what I was Toni, it wasn't my secret to keep."

"I don't care what you are Jake!" I spluttered out. "I've just seen so much weird and crazy shit today...a letter from my dad saying that I'm a witch...a magic wooden bird sending me a guy that's half horse to train me...and my boyfriend is a FUCKING MASSIVE ASS WOLF!" I may have said the last bit a little loud before hitting the ground knees first.

"Your a witch?" Jake asked in disbelief like it was the only part of my breakdown he had heard, but I nodded slowly controlling the sobs and the shaking.

"Guess we both got secrets huh?" I looked up through my hair at the tear streaked face of Jacob black and I launched myself at him running the short distance, wrapping my arms around his neck, my toes barely touching the cold muddy floor as I hung from him.

"No more secrets Jake... I need you too much right now." He nuzzled my neck nodding I giggled passed the tears because it tickled, he lifted his head and placed the most loving kiss upon my mouth that all of this insanity didn't matter anymore, as long as he was there everything was going to be fine.

**Review my darlings!**


	5. Blue flannel shorts

The pack left after being assured that I was safe with Crolar, Jake took a little more persuading than the others but eventually he let go of me and left, I caught a glimpse of his wolf form and I almost laughed, he was russet coloured like that painting I had done, I then understood why he was upset when I sold it...it was kind of a portrait of him (bless).

Crolar explained to me that he was a guardian for Casters like me and to not be confused by thinking he was Greek...He told me Centaurs (his race's name) are from many different countries just like humans, the ones in Greece just weren't as good at hiding as the others.  
he and a few of his comrades were trained to teach "young ones" how to control the magic that was now prominent within them... the magic was always there but when a caster reaches his or her 18th birthday something within us breaks free, and the symptoms I had suffered was my body telling me that I was ready to be who I was born to be.

The first few lessons with Crolar were _horrific_, I managed to blow up a cave that was thankfully not occupied by anything, I froze a tree solid then had to deal with the wrath of the squirrels that lived there, I burnt my brand new jumper to a crisp **AND** when the pack came back after 3 days of training, I set Jared's tail on fire... he wasn't impressed, the others pissed themselves laughing, even in there wolf form you could tell they were, even Sam which was strange since he was always the serious one.  
Jake sprinted over to me after the_ accident_ and wrapped his arms around me lifting me up and twirling me round, he had spent the last three nights at my house for diner along with Billy, My mother was oblivious of how furious I was at her for keeping this magic stuff from me and of the pain I was destined to go through, but I remained civil and as kind as I could muster through the anger I felt... Jake made it a lot easier to act like nothing was wrong, he held my hand under the table, and he kissed me whenever my mom left the room, little things.  
Jake had confessed to telling his father about us and he looked so guilty, he tried to regain himself by promising that Billy would never tell my mother until I was ready to tell her, I just laughed and kissed him trying to take the unbearably adorable look of guilt off of his face...it worked.

When Jake set me down Crolar approached us and bowed to Jake in respect and held out a small carved box.  
"it's a birthday present, Seeing as though you were an early starter just like your father was when he was your age, I want to stop the training until after your birthday and then we can really get to it little one." I can't lie, id grown very fond of Crolar and of my little "pet" bird Ingmar, its great having a magical wooden bird because you don't have to feed it, clean up after it or get him a cage because he just lays back into that box until I call on him again.

"After the hard work you've shown me these past few days I think that we will be just fine taking a break...but I want you to work just as hard when you come back Toni." Crolar gestured to the box in my hands and I slowly opened it, to my surprise inside was a dark silver necklace with a pendant that looked like the feet of a bird, on these feet were tiny gold rings and on one of them was a pinkish/purple clear gem that seemed to twinkly like a little star.

"I love it Crolar... you didn't have to get me anything." He chuckled and I passed it to Jake so he could look at it.

"That stone on the ring will keep your powers away from the service while you wear it; it's practical but also pretty so it's kind of a win-win birthday present." I was flattered that he got me anything, and thankful that I wouldn't blow anything up by accident while I had it.

I was in my bathroom back home, it was dark outside and I was getting ready for bed; my hair was up in a messy bun because id just washed all the dirt from the forest out of it, just like every nook and cranny on my body, I had practically shaved every hair from my skin in disgust from feeling that filthy.  
I was bare foot in blue flannel short shorts and a grey vest, the little necklace Crolar had given me was round my neck and I was enjoying the freedom of not wearing any underwear or a bra, thank god my boobs were where they were supposed to be, sure they're big but that doesn't mean they go to my knees and after losing some weight back in England just before I came over I only had a bit of a tummy, but I never really cared about what people thought of my body, yes I liked to go running and yes I do use the gym equipment in the basement, but only two to three times a week and only for an hour (if that).  
I lifted my boobs up with my palms trying to remember a time when I didn't have two beach balls on my chest; I caught myself in the bathroom mirror above the sink and giggled, holding your breast up to your face isn't a good look for anyone it looked like a titty turtle-neck for heaven's sake.

Tap...Tap...Tap Tap...Tap...

My heart nearly god-damned stopped at the sound of something hitting my window; I looked through the open doorway and at the closed yellow curtains.

Tap Tap Tap Tap...Tap Tap *Muffled noise*

Huh? It then hit me that someone was on the porch roof standing at my window asking to come in, I grabbed the baseball bat I had under my bed and walked up to the curtains, I peeked out through a gap only to find a soaked through Jake standing in the rain, I dropped the bat and opened the window allowing him to climb in.

"What is wrong with you Jake? I have a front door, use that next time." I shut and locked the window and closed the curtains.

"We need to talk Toni." I turned to Jake, his bare chest glistened with rain and the sudden thirst that hit me was nearly overwhelming. He sat on my bed and his eyes were everywhere but me, my stomach churned I'd seen this in movies, the line "we need to talk" is code for I'm about to break up with you right?

"You can tell me anything Jake...no more secrets remember?" It was only then did he look at me.

"Yeah I remember... You already know about the werewolf thing Toni but there's something else you need to know about us." He rested his elbows onto his knees and clenched his hands together, relieved that he wasn't breaking up with me I semi skipped over to him and sat by his side.

"Go ahead Jake... I won't judge you or make fun, and I'm certainly not scared of you or the others." Jake took a deep breath then let it out in one big sigh.

"something called Imprinting can happen to us... it's basically love at first sight...but it's deeper, a connection between two people so strong that to just call it love would be an understatement...It's seeing the one person that completes you, it's like it's not gravity keeping you to the ground anymore...it's her." Jake swivelled in my direction and took both of my hands in his.

"I never thought it would happen to me...Sam has Emily, Jared has Kim and Paul has my sister Rachel but I never thought that it would be possible for **me**. My heart always wanted what it couldn't have Toni... A girl named Bella broke my heart after she got engaged to a...a...leech!" His face was scrunched up in anger but after I gave his hands a squeeze it became soft again, more Jacob like.

"But that day I met you, had to be the best day of my life...your the complete opposite of her and I don't have to worry about you falling over yourself doing simple things like walking." I giggled and he smiled, this Bella girl sounds awful_ and_ clumsy.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that... I imprinted on you." It took me about 3 minutes to work out what he was actually trying to say, *_He loves you you moron_* my brain answered for me and I basically went into a full scale panic attack.

After Jake had eventually calmed me down he told me that I could go and talk to Emily about this whole imprinting thing, I was standing in the middle of my bedroom feeling a little more naked than I should, breathing into a paper bag.

"It was just...a shock." Jake came up to me and took the paper bag away from my face and threw it to the side, my eyes had followed the bag but were soon brought back when he gently cupped my face with those wonderful wonderful hands.

"Everything will be fine ok? You have nothing to worry about I'll always be here for you no matter what, I'll be whatever you want me to be, a best friend...a lover...it's up to you." My heart skipped when he said lover the sheer thought of Jake and me... oh I have to stop thinking about it! My "kitty" (what I've recently started to call my down there parts) was almost quivering at the very thought of having Jakes hot smooth flesh against my own in the throes of passion...I'm starting to sound like old time romance films (ew), I could feel myself involuntarily moistening at it all.

What I didn't realise is that with jakes enhanced senses he could smell my arousal, but I didn't know that until he picked me up from the backs of my thighs, earning a small squeak of surprise and said...

"You know I have the nose of a dog Toni, I can smell your sweet, salty excitement...it's almost as strong as that day in the art studio." He didn't let me comment, I literally found it impossible to say a word as his tongue ran over my exposed collar bone, up my neck and under my earlobe.  
Instead I let out an unfamiliar moan/sighing sound that was extremely alien but enjoyable, and guessing by the now growing bump in Jake's jean shorts he liked it to. He snapped his head away from my neck as the bump brushed against my pelvis and I gasped.

"I'm sorry...I...I can't help it, you smell so good." His hands gripped my butt and at that moment I made a decision, one I may not like when the morning comes but you have to understand, if you were being lovingly licked all over by an apparently horny hunky werewolf what would you do?!

"Jake... I need you." It was quiet and just like that noise I made it was alien on my tongue, but my tongue was suddenly busy playing tonsil hockey with Jake while he backed up and onto my bed again so I was straddling him and rubbing once again on his bump.

In-between kisses Jake had managed to get my shirt off and was now lying on top of me with his mouth latched onto my nipple like a starved new born. The shots of pleasure through my nerves were enough to drive me crazy! How do people do this quietly? The only answer I could come up with was that it had to involve duct tape.  
Jakes mouth was magic, he kissed every inch of me until he came to the hem of my shorts and stopped, he looked up at me though hooded eyes I'm guessing for permission but my brain and my mouth had apparently disconnected for a while so all I could do was groan and lift my hips up to him...I was unaware that sex made women a pile of needy goo, or is it just me?

Jake slipped my flannel shorts off of my legs tossing them over his head and then pulled my knees apart... I swear my entire body went candy apple red but he hadn't noticed because he'd already wrapped his lips around my bundle of nerves making all rational and educated thought fly right out of the window.  
He lapped at my folds and massaged my lips with his fingers; every time he lifted his tongue away the tip would catch the swollen nerve ending and I would cry out with my back arched and my nails digging into the back of the headboard as I gripped on for dear fucking life!

"Oh god...I think I'm gonna cum!" Id only ever managed once to make myself have an orgasm but this was 1000 times stronger and I wasn't by myself. The second I told Jake how I felt he again latched onto my swollen bundle of nerves and sucked in _**hard. **_ I screamed...yes ladies and gentlemen I probably woke up the neighbours...and the reservation...and half of Washington.  
After I stopped screaming and calmed down a little, I sat up and unbuttoned Jakes jeans but he stopped me before I got the zipper down...

"You sure you want to go that far?" he was panting, licking his lips, his pupils were dilated and his expression was a mixture of want and slight pain, I bit my lip and nodded pulling slightly at his jeans for definition, Jake moved my hands away and stood from the bed, I watched leaning back on my elbows as he dropped his jeans... my mouth hung open and he chuckled turning a deep shade of red and climbing back on top of me.

"I love you Toni." I gazed up into his eyes and saw the undoubted love in them.

"I love you too Jake." Our lips connected once again and in the dim light of my bedroom I made love for the first time, I made passionate love to the man I knew loved me more than anything in the world...What a perfect birthday present don't you think?

**HEY GUYS  
sorry it took so long but I tried to make it a bit cleaner than originally written, tell me what you think! Ups, downs, what you hope for in the future or just a general comment will do.  
I want to thank:  
****Leopardsky****  
****AngelChick1432****  
****LadyAmazon****  
****cew1088****  
****Beauty422****  
****iheartwerewolfs**

**For the comments as well as the anonymous ones **

**THANKS! **


	6. Pervert

**Hey sorry it's been so long but here's the next chapter.**

My 18th birthday wasn't something I was going to forget anytime soon, the entire wolf pack had come over as well as their parents and significant others, I'd finally gotten to meet Emily, Kim and one of Jake's sisters Rachel, they were all so sweet and kind to me, they even helped me and my mom in the kitchen (god knows we needed all the hands we could get) and it was all great until I got a phone call from Jake.

"Hello?"  
_"Hey Tee its Jake"  
_"Jake what's wrong the party's started without you."  
_"I know but something happened..."  
_My heart dropped to my feet and I started to panic, different scenarios played in my head, my breathing sped up and became increasingly difficult.  
"What's happened Jake, are you ok? Where are you? Do I need to get Sam?"  
_"No! No no Sam doesn't need to know about this...I'm coming to get you so get ready".  
_I raced from the room throwing my heels under the stairs and shoving my boots on, my black and white lace knee length dress was now covered with my coat and my pristine makeup and hair was void at this moment in time.

A knock at the door made my heart fall even further than it already had, and not even seeing Jake on the other side was going to help. He took me to one side holding my hands with the look people get when their trying to give bad news.

"Bella called me about an hour ago." Oh great the girl who broke him is calling him now? I sighed but he ignored it.  
"One of her boyfriend's brothers...attacked Crolar." My heart lurched, attacked? Crolar must have hurt him then that's why she's calling him.  
"I'm sorry Tee Crolar didn't make it..." I dropped his hands and fell backward onto the stairs, Crolar was gone... No! This is wrong! Jake's got it wrong... Crolar is the size of a small house how on earth could anyone do anything to hurt him.

"Tee?" Jake was looking down at me and I could feel my anger build inside, it was probably a good thing I kept my necklace on because I probably would have set the house on fire. I swallowed and sharply turned towards Jake, my anger in full swing.

"Take me to him." It wasn't a request it was an order, Jake took a step back and nodded opening the door, I casually walked to the car trying not to show how furious I was and remained silent until we reached a large house.

"You can get on my back and I'll take you to him...Bella and her boyfriend's family are there too so they can explain what happened." Jake was calm and seemed to be keeping his distance, I nodded and soon enough I was on the back of my wolf running through the forest at breakneck speed, but as quick as the ride started, it ended and I slid from his back immediately greeted by a tall blonde man with a soft face and sad eyes.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Jake growled towards the man, his golden eyes held sadness and guilt but there was no doubt in my mind that he wasn't human, the same went for his family all golden eyed except for a brunette girl cowering behind a blondie/red haired guy that seemed to be dead in the face, I guessed that the girl was Bella.

Jake pulled my coat sleeve towards a mound of leaves and blankets under a tree, my chest lurched and my anger was now accompanied by grief as Jake pulled the blanket back revealing a bloodied and bruised Crolar on his side with his arms in front of him and his eyed closed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I fell to the ground screaming next to Crolar's head, looking at the golden eyed demons in front of me, I picked his head up and put it on my lap he'd been dead too long for there to be any hope of bringing him back.

"It was an accident, jasper is new to the vegetarian lifestyle of our kind and he caught the scent of this beast while hunting and."

"BEAST!" My chest clenched up in rage, It had been the reddish/blonde haired boy that the girl coward behind, he took a small step back at my outburst I think they all did even the huge one standing by a mean faced blonde.

"He was helping me to control this...power inside of me! He was going to tell me stories about my father... maybe even how he died." I had gradually started to sob running my fingers though Crolar's hair, I pushed the sobs down enough to speak again.

"He was a friend and a teacher so don't you DARE CALL HIM A BEAST WHEN YOU KILLED HIM!" I broke down and cried into Crolar's icy cold flesh.

Jake had changed back into his natural form and knelt beside me silent until he shook me from my crying.

"Ingmar's here baby." I tore myself away from Crolar to see Ingmar bouncing around and looking at me and Crolar. I reached towards him and he latched onto my arm, I brought him closer to me, he stared at Crolar for a good 10 seconds before letting out a blood curdling cry in I guess grief and then nuzzling into my neck.

"Ingmar... go and inform whoever needs to know of Crolar's death, tell them where his body is... tell them everything ok?" Ingmar pulled away from my neck, chirped then flew away faster than my eyes could follow.

I stood from Crolar's body and took a few steps closer to the demons.

"Looking at you all it is blatantly obvious that you aren't human." The group looked at one another in shocked silence; Bella stepped away from the red head with a defensive look on her face.

"Jake, you told her!?" I whipped my head towards her and she all but froze to the spot.

"Jake didn't tell me anything! Except how much you broke him so I'd appreciate it Miss Swan if you would stay away from him!" The venom in my voice scared even me and within a blink of an eye her boyfriend was by her side glaring at me.

"Don't speak to her like that." I looked at him and suppressed a laugh, the emotional range of brick wall. I glared right back at him.

"Protect your human I don't care, but make sure she doesn't blame Jake for shit he has nothing to do with!" I could feel my insides boil at this point.

"You talk as if you aren't human yourself..." the pixie looking girl drew me out of my glaring match and I gulped glancing at Jake.

"I'm a caster." She scrunched up her porcelain face slightly in confusion, I sighed still full of so many different emotions. "I'm what you would call a witch." They all looked at me sceptically but I didn't have a chance to say anything else, a chorus of hooves came towards us, Jake pulled me out of the direction the sound was coming just in time to see Ingmar come into the clearing and land right beside Crolar's head, the hooves got louder but then suddenly stopped probably sensing the danger.

"Maybe all of you should leave so they can collect the body of their friend with the knowledge they won't end up like him." It came out harsher than I thought it would and of coarse Bella had to answer for them.

"They don't take orders from you, just because your jakes new play thing..." Jake all but growled at her but of course her boyfriend came in between them. I had had enough of her.

"For your information Miss swan, you and your family are in no position to refuse Crolar his right to be collected by whoever has been sent for him, and I am not jakes play thing." Bella pushed her boyfriend out of the way and came within a couple of feet of me.

"Really, because that's not what I saw in the art studios by the reservation." She saw me and Jake? Why do I care? Wait... she spied on me and Jake making out?

"Well now that I know that jakes old friend is a pervert and a _bitch_, you need to know why me and Jake were having some fun in the studios, other than are beings that have needs." Bella scoffed and looked at Jake who was having a very intense stare off with her boyfriend.

"I'm jakes imprint." Bella's expression changed in an instant, it was a mixture of sadness and realisation and... A little bit of sickness, I wasn't about to let her say anything else I caught sight of that Dr. Cullen guy and pulled my "please" face at him.

"You all have to go." He nodded and took everyone back into the forest including Bella, who was looking at Jake with sadness in her eyes but he wouldn't even look at her, he was too busy looking at me...

Once they went out of sight I heard the hooves again, I turned and my eyes could have easily fallen out of my head, 5 very large Centaurs carrying what appeared to be a wooden stretcher woven together with green vines and covered in heart shaped leaves, They set the stretcher down and I let a sob escape my mouth while Jake had wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tightly to his chest from behind in a protective and comforting manner. The largest of the five turned to me with the blackest of hair held in a long braid with grieving blue eyes, he looked at Jake stiffly but his face softened and fell once his blue eyes locked with my green.

"You are Toni?" He had a strange accent but I didn't ask, I sniffled and nodded.

"Crolar sent messages to us about you... of how much like your father you are, he knew you were going to be a great caster." I nodded again; my throat was too tight to speak.

"This isn't werewolf territory... this place reeks of animal blood and death, Crolar must have had a damn good reason for being here... I wish for you to keep as far away as possible from those Cullen's Toni, Vampires are not the kind of company Casters or any creature for that matter should keep."

Their vampires... well that clears that little mystery up doesn't it? The giant centaur's name was Lionel he explained that he would take Crolar's body back to his home for burial (which of course they couldn't tell me where) and that I would be sent a different kind of tutor... he wouldn't give me any specifics but that I should be ready for her arrival.

I sobbed into jakes chest while watching Crolar being taken away and once all of them were completely out of sight I completely broke down.

**I know its short, but give me your views and what you hope for... maybe what you think of the new trainer? **

**PEACE and LOVE XXXX **


End file.
